Prisma Skana
| physical damage =35.1 | impact damage = 5.3 | puncture damage = 5.3 | slash damage = 24.5 | elemental damage type = | elemental damage = | crit chance = 20.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | attack rate = 1.0 | jump physical damage = 35.0 | jump impact damage = | jump puncture damage = | jump slash damage = | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = | slam physical damage = | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = | slam radius = | slide physical damage = 75.0 | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = | slide crit chance = | wall physical damage = 140.0 | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = | max targets = | cleave radius = | conclave = | polarities = | stancemod = Crimson Dervish Iron Phoenix Vengeful Revenant | stance = | notes = }} Prisma Skana là loại vũ khí Prisma đặc biệt được tạo ra từ Skana, với việc được nâng cấp tốc độ đánh,tỉ lệ chí mạng và sát thương chí mạng. Đặc điểm Loại vũ khí này gây sát thương damage. Lợi thế: *Lượng sát thương damage cao – tốt khi chống lại Infested, Flesh và Cloned Flesh. *Có thể sử dụng Bright Purity mod. *Stance có thêm ô polarity, hợp với Crimson Dervish và Vengeful Revenant stances. *Tỉ lệ chí mạng cao. *Slam attacks hất tung kẻ địch lên. *Sở hữu khả năng đặc biệt khi chém quay, có thể chống lại các tác động phụ gây ra từ kẻ thù như gây lảo đảo hoặc bị đánh ngã. Bất lợi: *Lượng sát thương gốc nhỏ. *Chỉ có thể tấn công 1 kẻ địch khi mà không lắp stance mod. So sánh: * So sánh với Skana: **Tỉ lệ chí mạng cao hơn (20.0% vs. 5.0%). **Sát thương chí mạng cao hơn (2.0x vs. 1.5x). **Tốc độ đánh nhanh hơn (1.0 vs. 0.833). * So sánh với Skana Prime: **Lượng sát thương gốc nhỏ hơn (35.0 vs. 42.0). ***Lượng sát thương damage nhỏ hơn (5.25 vs. 6.3). ***Lượng sát thương damage nhỏ hơn (5.25 vs. 6.3). ***Lượng sát thương damage nhỏ hơn (24.5 vs. 29.4). **Tỉ lệ chí mạng cao hơn (20.0% vs. 10.0%). **Sát thương chí mạng (2.0x vs. 1.5x). **Không có slot và polarities. Cách lấy *Prisma Skana mua từ Baro Ki'Teer trong khu vực Tenno Relay với giá và . Lưu ý mỗi lần Baro Ki'Teer xuất hiện sẽ bán các mặt hàng khác nhau. *Unranked Prisma Skanas không có Forma hay Orokin Catalysts được nhét vào có thể đem giao dịch với người khác. Ngoài lề *Xuất hiện trong Codex khi U ra mắt, nhưng sau đó bị giấu đi khi ra U . Media PrismaSkanaCodex.png|Prisma Skana in Codex. C-pris-skana.jpg|Prisma Skana in Codex prisma skana.PNG|Prisma Skana's colors. WarframePrismaSkan.jpg|Loki Prime holding a Prisma Skana PrismaSkanaaa.jpg|Prisma Skana with a Prisma Hecate Syandana Warframe Prisma Skana Setup (U16.6.3) Warframe Prisma Skana, Better than the Dakra Prime? thequickdraw Lets Max (Warframe) E63 - Prisma Skana See Also * Skana, the original counterpart. * Skana Prime, the prime version of the Skana. * Dual Skana, the dual version of the Skana. * Bright Purity, a Skana exclusive Syndicate mod. * Prisma, the special items sold by Baro Ki'Teer. fr:Skana Prisma ru:Скана_Призма de:Prisma Skana